


Frustrations

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominatrix!Gideon, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip and Gideon have a hard time finding any alone time together.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Series: Dominatrix Verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkShade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/gifts).



> Prompted by DarkShade: Prompt for Dominatrix Gideon Universe - Rip and Gideon have started dating for real, and after waiting while they get to know each other properly, have decided to have sex for the first time. But can't seem to find the peace to do so. Example Jonas comes back from a sleep-over early, baby Ronnie is sick, Zari's car breaks down and needs help.
> 
> Finally getting to it over a year later...

“So, Jonas has a sleepover on Friday?” Gideon asked tentatively.

“He does. We can do a movie if you want?” Rip asked cleaning up the dishes.

Gideon walked up and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing his shoulder. “Or you could spend the night at mine?”

Rip paused in the dishes, suds up and down his arms as he stared at her, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Please, please tell me you’re not teasing and you mean what I think you mean.”

Gideon giggled and nodded. “I’m ready. If you are.”

“For sex? With you?”

“With me.” She still blushed at the words.

“Yes, yes! Absolutely yes!” He pulled her in for a deep kiss as Gideon shrieked.

“Rip, you’re still wet!”

“Mmhmm.” He didn’t care, mind already far gone as he imagined all the fun they would have.

“Stooop.”

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re building it up in your head, I can see it.” She pointed a finger at his forehead. “And I don’t want to disappoint you. It has been a long time for me, you know.”

“Me too, technically speaking.” He kissed her again. “And you could never disappoint me.”

They had fooled around plenty but hadn’t quite gone all the way. Rip held her close.

“I’m just saying,” she muttered.

“This Friday is going to be brilliant.”

* * *

They got as far as the bedroom.

A part of Rip still missed Gideon’s old apartment but he had grown used to the new one. It only had the one bedroom and he knew all her toys were in the closet (safely hidden so no one could ever see them after the near mishap they had while moving). Sadly, Gideon had assured him that their first time would be perfectly vanilla. She didn’t dom in personal relationships.

Rip sat on the bed and took a deep breath, smiling at the candles Gideon had lit, while hoping they wouldn’t cause a fire hazard. She had gone out of her way to make sure this night was special for the two of them. They had done dinner, finished the night with champagne and some strawberries, and then she’d led him into the bedroom, quickly sneaking off the change. Even though Rip had insisted she didn’t need to for him.

There was a knock on the door and he turned, smiling widely at her. He couldn’t exactly complain with the results. Gideon was a vision in pink lace, the sheer material showing off her soft, touchable, kissable skin.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered, holding out his hand.

“Thank you.” She approached him and took his hand, allowing him to pull her into his lap so she straddled him.

His hands wandered over her hips and sides as he kissed her.

“Is your heart racing as fast as mine is?” she whispered.

“Possibly faster,” he whispered back excitedly.

“So which do you prefer, leather or lace?” she teased.

Rip hummed and fell back on the bed, rolling them over so he was on top. Gideon gasped underneath him as he kissed her neck down to her stomach. “Both have their upsides,” he murmured. He sort of missed the heels though, perhaps the next time.

“Come up here!” Gideon squirmed as his beard tickled her stomach. Painstakingly slowly, he kissed his way back up her body.

“Yes?”

“You have more clothes on than I do.”

“So I do. Care to help me with that?”

“Absolutely.” She kissed him as she unbuttoned his fly and pulled off his top.

Gideon had him stripped down to his boxers, having taken the upper hand again when his mobile rang. Immediately she stopped. Rip groaned, still reaching for another kiss but she rolled off him.

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Rip said, grasping for her arm. He missed her weight against him.

“It’s Lily.” Gideon looked at the screen and looked back at him worriedly.

For just a second, Rip considered letting it go to voicemail. He sighed and took his mobile, lying back on the bed. Gideon curled up on top of him, smiling up at him innocently as she pressed kisses to his chest. The minx.

“Lily, is something wrong?” he asked.

“Rip! I don’t know what to do! Ronnie won’t stop crying and he threw up five times already, he can’t keep anything down. And mom and dad are gone for the convention and Jax is-”

“Lily, Lily! It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ll be right there,” he calmed the woman who was like his sister. “See if you can get him to drink some sugar water. You have to keep him hydrated and his electrolytes up. I’ll be right there. Okay?”

“Okay, thank you, Rip.”

Rip listened as Lily sniffled a bit more and waited until she hung up. He sighed and looked at Gideon who stared back worriedly.

“Ronnie is sick,” he said apologetically.

“You should go.” Gideon sat up. “I would go with you, but it’s an emergency and I’m not exactly dressed.”

He kissed her softly. “Rain check?”

She smiled and returned it. “Of course.”

* * *

“Want to explain the text message you sent me today?” Gideon demanded as she entered Rip’s house.

Rip looked around and smirked. “Did you do it?”

Gideon huffed, blushing heavily. _Wear something sexy underneath_. That was all he’d told her with no explanation. “Yes,” she muttered.

Rip smiled, trying to imagine what she had on under her clothes. Gideon went a brighter red as she hissed. “Rip!”

“Sorry, my imagination runs on its own.” He pulled her in for a kiss. “Jonas has another sleepover tonight.”

“Already?” Gideon frowned. He didn’t normally leave the house overnight so often.

Rip shrugged. “I might have changed a couple of things in the carpool schedule to get the house empty tonight.”

“Mr. Hunter, what exactly are you propositioning?”

“I say you stay over for a sleepover of our own.”

“Hmm, depends. Cook me breakfast in the morning?” she murmured, kissing him.

“Absolutely.”

They heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly broke apart as Jonas entered the foyer.

“Oh, hey, Gideon. I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Yeah, well since you’re abandoning your dear old dad, I figured I’d have her over for dinner so I’m not sulking in my own loneliness,” Rip said easily.

Jonas rolled his eyes as Gideon wondered when exactly Rip had been able to lie so easily to his own son with emotional manipulation.

“Somehow I think you’ll survive,” Jonas said sarcastically.

“It will be an onus but I’ll manage.” Rip smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Got everything?”

“Yup.”

There was a honk from outside.

“And that’s William’s dad. Bye.”

“Love you, Jonas.”

“Love you too. Later, Gideon!”

“Bye!”

Gideon waited as Rip waved Jonas off, watching the car leave the neighbourhood and then he closed the door and turned back to her.

“Shall we?”

Gideon crossed her arms. “I’m not that easy. I need a little wooing first.”

He grinned. “Thought you might say that. And as such, I baked a chocolate cake just for you.”

“Oooh, chocolate.” She followed him into the kitchen.

Over an hour later after she was happily filled with chocolate cake, Rip was working on undressing her in the bedroom. She kissed him as his hands wandered over her body, her own hands finding their way under his shirt.

“Good so far?” he whispered.

“Very.”

Then they heard a door slam.

“What the hell was that?” she hissed, staring at the door in fear, as if expecting an axe murderer to walk in.

Rip sat up and straightened his clothes and opened the door even as Gideon pleaded with him to be safe.

“Jonas?” he yelled down the stairs.

“Yeah Dad!”

“What are you doing back already?” he called. This was supposed to be his night with Gideon!

“Apparently Felicity wasn’t feeling too good and got sick, so William’s dad brought us all back.”

“Well how nice of him,” Rip said with annoyance. Somehow, he’d managed to find the time to drop all the children back and look after his ailing wife. How wonderful.

“Dad, are there any leftovers?” Jonas called.

Rip sighed heavily. They hadn’t actually eaten properly. The cake had been dinner, this was supposed to be dessert. “No, hold on, I’ll whip something up for you.”

“Where’s Gideon?”

“She – she’s in the bathroom.”

“Okay.”

Rip sighed, closing the door, and turned back to his girlfriend. “Suppose I have to go feed my son.”

“That would be the proper thing to do, yes,” Gideon agreed with a smile.

He groaned. Gideon looked stunning in her lace lingerie and stockings. “Don’t suppose I could take a picture of you like that?”

“Do you know how easy it is to hack into mobiles and the cloud? No. Just save it in your mind.”

He moved forward and kissed her heatedly. “You are a vision.”

“And you owe me more chocolate cake.” She grinned easily.

“That I do.” Another kiss. “I am definitely taking back my good spot in the carpool line. Tonight was a bust.”

“Well, at least I get to play Alien Invasion with Jonas.”

Why did she have to sound so happy about it?

“Fine, come on.”

“You go ahead.” Gideon stood up. “These lace panties are really not very comfortable; I’m going to change out of them. There’s sexy and then there’s comfort.”

“You brought a change of clothes?” he asked with a frown.

“No.” She smirked and cupped his cheek, kissing him seductively. “Suppose that means I’ll just have to wear nothing underneath.”

Rip’s mouth went dry as he wondered again if it would really be child abuse if he kicked his son out of the house for just a couple of hours. Gideon’s smirk probably meant yes.

* * *

“What has gotten into you today?” Gideon moaned between the frantic kisses.

“Jonas is out for the afternoon. Figured that finally gives us some time.” He kissed her neck as he pushed her against the fridge.

“Time for what?” she laughed as he reached a particularly sensitive spot.

“For us.”

“Rip, it’s broad daylight. Jonas could be home any minute. I’m not even dressed properly. We can’t have sex now.”

“Where is your sense of spontaneity?” he teased. Rip picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he kissed her and carried her to the living room.

He dropped her on the sofa and straddled her, kissing his way down her front as he unbuttoned her blouse. She moaned underneath him.

“You fight dirty,” she said.

“And you look so gorgeous.”

She maneuvered herself so she had them flipped over. Once he was sitting up again, she straddled his lap and rocked back and forth as she kissed him.

“This really turns you on, doesn’t it?” she murmured in his ear, feeling his erection already.

“I’ve wanted this for a long, long time,” he whispered huskily.

“Me too.”

Then her mobile rang. For a moment she froze.

“How much of a hypocrite would I be if I told you to ignore it?” Rip asked hopefully.

“A rather big one.” She pulled it out of her purse and glanced at the name. “It’s just Zari. If it’s an emergency she’ll call again.” Gideon resumed her kissing of Rip, enjoying his soft whimpers.

Then her phone rang again. Rip groaned loudly.

“Please?” he begged.

“I should see what’s wrong.” Gideon picked up her phone. “Hello-”

“Why didn’t you pick up before?”

“I’m sorry I missed it. Is something wrong?”

“My car broke down,” Zari said irritably. “Can you come and get me?”

“Why can’t Charlie go?”

“Do you think if she was answering I’d call you?”

Gideon bit her lip, not wanting to comment on Zari’s relationship. “Well, can’t you call a tow truck?”

“Gideon!”

“I mean it’s broad daylight and you’re safe, aren’t you?”

“Fine. Fine! Don’t come and get me. I’ll just be murdered on the side of the road and it’ll be on your conscience!”

Gideon huffed in annoyance. “Fine! I’ll come and pick you up.”

“Thank you. Oh, and Rip has that mechanic friend, right? Can you call him for me too?”

“I’ll ask Rip and see. Just tell me where you are. I’ll come get you.”

Gideon noted down the intersection Zari told her.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Just stay safe.” Gideon hung up the phone and sighed, removing herself from Rip’s hold. “Sorry.”

“You have to go?”

“Actually, we should both go, that way we can take her directly to Jax’s garage?”

“I’m going to need a minute.”

“Why?”

Rip glared at her and then down at his pants where his excitement was still clear.

“Oh, right.” She blushed again. “I’ll just wait.”

So would he.

* * *

Gideon moaned as Rip kissed her, pushing her against her bed. Her fingers tangled up in his hair as she pulled him closer.

“Do you have a condom?” she whispered.

“Not on me, but should be here from the last time,” he murmured back. The last time they’d tried and gotten interrupted.

“You left it here?”

“I didn’t have it when I got home the other night so it must have fallen out here when I was getting dressed again.”

Gideon pulled him off. “I didn’t see it. You seriously didn’t bring anything with you?”

Rip protested. “I didn’t know this would be happening!”

“Well, you could have been prepared.”

“What about you?”

“Excuse me?” Her eyes flashed with anger.

Chastised, he ran a hand through his hair. “That didn’t come out like I wanted it to.”

“It’s your job to be prepared with protection. And even then, I haven’t been with anyone in a long time! It’s not like I’m always stocked.”

“Me neither!”

Annoyed, he lied back down on the bed and Gideon huffed, crossing her arms.

“So, no sex tonight either, huh?” she asked disgruntled.

“It would seem not.”

“Well, I’m not sleeping with you without protection. Can’t take the risk.”

“Yeah, I know.” Rip wasn’t particularly interested in giving Jonas a half sibling right now.

“So…watch a movie and fool around a bit?”

Rip smiled and looked at her, giving her a kiss. “Excellent idea.”

* * *

“Careful with the buttons, they’re delicate,” Gideon said as Rip worked on her lingerie.

“I know, I have done this before.” Why were they so difficult to unsnap? Why couldn’t Gideon have just shown up naked?

“With Miranda.”

“I-” he looked up at her face, not sure how to take her tone.

“I just wanted to make sure you were fine, doing this in here, with me. We didn’t exactly get this far the last time.” She looked around his bedroom. He had taken Miranda’s picture out, not wanting her in the room with them. But it was still his safe space with her.

The tingling nerves subsided and he sighed. “I was until you said that.”

He sighed and lied back on the bed next to her. Gideon curled up next to him.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to have regrets.”

“I don’t have regrets. Just…”

“Guilt.”

He nodded.

“Over her,” Gideon said knowingly.

“Over you.”

“What?”

Rip turned to look at her. “This is meant to be special. Our first time, I’m not supposed to be thinking of my dearly departed wife.”

“She’s still your wife.”

“And for the good of our relationship I think she has to be barred from any bedroom talk.”

“Not even to mention how gorgeous she is?” Gideon batted her eyelashes innocently.

Rip felt a sweltering rage shudder through his body, his stomach turning uncomfortably. “Can you please stop making me jealous of my own dead wife?”

Gideon smirked. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

Rip sighed. “I can’t have my first time with you in here without thinking about her.”

Gideon shrugged easily. “Another time then. You pick the place.” She kissed him gently and got up to put on her clothes.

“No one said you had to get dressed!”

She rolled her eyes. “You’re not getting a free show and you aren’t allowed to pay me anymore anyway. Clothes stay on.” Gideon eyed him salaciously. “But you’re welcome to keep yours off.”

He put them back on quickly.

* * *

“Ray wants to have dinner with us this weekend. What kind of boss is this friendly? It’s ridiculous, I tell you.”

“Uh huh.”

Gideon flinched as Rip slammed the silverware drawer shut. He took plates out of the dishwasher and put them in the cupboards, slamming the doors so hard they bounced back a few times.

Gideon put down her pencil and stared at him. “Is everything okay?”

“Fine.”

“Rip?”

“Fine.”

“Are you angry with me?” she asked quietly. He wasn’t usually like this. So curt.

Finally, he looked at her and sighed deeply, shaking his head. “No, no. I’m not angry. I’m just…frustrated!”

Gideon blinked. “With me?”

“Yes! No, I mean…sexually!” Rip ran a hand through his hair. “How is it possible that I was able to find time in the day to visit a dominatrix but can’t get two hours alone with my girlfriend to do the deed?”

“Well, it is-”

“Every single time something goes wrong. Someone interrupts, something is missing. And I know you want it to be special, I know, Gideon. But I’d be happy with a quickie with you in the bathroom right now at this point.”

Gideon felt hot all over. “Jonas is right outside.”

“Playing basketball with Jax in the driveway and they’ll be at least another twenty minutes.” He looked at her desperately.

She tilted her head. “Come on.”

Rip’s eyes widened as she took his hand. “Seriously? You mean it?”

Gideon didn’t take him to the bedroom, she pushed him into the guest bathroom downstairs and locked the door behind her.

“How do you want to-”

She pushed him against the door and kissed him furiously.

“Gideon-”

“Mistress,” she corrected. “I won’t have sex with you, certainly not in here. But you clearly need something and I’m happy to give it.”

“Gideon…” This wasn’t quite what he had in mind.

She nipped his throat. “Try again.”

“Mistress.”

“Good boy.” She cupped him, palming him over his jeans as she kissed him. Rip groaned as he held onto her, happy she hadn’t told him off yet.

“What do you need?”

“You.”

“That’s what you want. What do you need?”

“Just…release.”

“I can do that.” She kissed him harder, reaching down and undoing his jeans, stroking him, stopping his hands from wandering her body too much. “Want my mouth?”

“Really?” he whispered hopefully.

“Just this once. Because you’ve been such a good boy, so patient for me.” She kissed a trail down his body as she got to her knees and took him in her mouth.

Rip lost all words as his head tilted back. The world slipped away and his heart raced, unable to concentrate on anything but Gideon and how perfect she was. His body went taut as a wire and he managed to pull her off in time as he came, knees giving way and he slumped to the floor.

While he caught his breath, Gideon got up and rinsed her mouth in the sink, watching him in the mirror.

“Feeling better?” she asked.

He cracked open an eye and looked at her. “How did you know?”

Gideon shrugged. “I was your dominatrix for quite a while.” She turned to face him properly, crossing her arms and leaning against the sink. “You get like this every so often. Frustrated with the world, so tightly wound you can’t let go, and you get snippy.”

“Mmm.” Miranda had always been the only other one to know exactly what he needed. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“C’mere?”

“All right.”

She joined him on the ground, cleaning him up with a washcloth she’d found, disposed of it and zipped him back up properly so she could hold him, stroking his hair.

“I do want you,” he whispered. “I want to give this to you. It’s not fair to you, how one-sided this is.”

“This isn’t what I need,” she said, kissing him. “And despite what you think, this wasn’t about the sex for you either.”

“No?”

“No. I think you just need to give up control sometimes.”

“Maybe. Does it really not bother you?” he asked. “That I never pleasure you as you do me?”

“Oh, Rip. It’s not about the sex for me.”

“Is it because of me?”

Gideon laughed and shook her head. “No, no, it’s not you. If it helps, I was like this with my last girlfriend. And it’s probably why none of my relationships before that ever lasted long.”

“Tell me.”

Gideon shrugged. “There’s not much to tell. I just…I don’t particularly think I need sex. Or at least, I can distinguish the act itself from the feelings. I think that’s why I was good at my other job. I know it was practically cheating in anyone’s book, which is why I felt guilt, but it never meant anything to me. It was physical, a job. That is, until you came along.”

Rip listened patiently.

“I meant what I said to you before, I want to make love, not just have sex.” She blushed. “Not that I’m saying you have to be in love with me, but it’s the intimacy I crave. Something I felt with you during my sessions. I don’t need to be the one pleasured to feel that closeness to you. I feel it whenever you make me dinner, whenever I make you laugh, when you walk me to my car. I know how you feel.”

“And you want that same feeling there during our first time.” Rip was starting to see why it mattered to her so much to have it perfect.

“Logically, I know it will be there, but yes, I want it to be special with you.”

He kissed her gently. “I promise that our first time will be special. Even if I have to wait.”

“Hopefully not too much longer because there is a limit to how many times I can get you off in the bathroom, Rip.”

“Is there?”

Rolling her eyes she smacked his shoulder before pulling him up to his feet.

Rip smiled and kissed her again. “Thank you, for knowing just what I needed.”

“Yes well, just returning the favour.”

He was exactly what she needed too.


End file.
